walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Harrison Memorial Hospital (Comic Series)
Harrison Memorial Hospital is located in Cynthiana, Kentucky in the comic series and King County, Georgia in the TV series. It is where Rick Grimes wakes up from his coma in both the Comic Series and the TV Series. It is also where Patty Taylor worked as a nurse who may have taken care of Rick when he was wounded in Dead Reckoning. Comic Series Pre-Apocalypse Cynthiana, Kentucky Rick Grimes is shot in the line of duty by an unnamed criminal, he is transported to Harrison Memorial Hospital for treatment. However due to the nature of the wound, Rick falls into a coma for about a month's time. Over the course of that month an outbreak occurs, which causes the dead to rise and devour people for food. The hospital is used as a treatment center but is overrun and Rick is left as the lone survivor. Post-Apocalypse Lone Survivor Rick awakens from his coma and falls out of bed, he calls for a nurse but no one comes to his aid. After gaining his strength back he starts to walk through the dilapidated and abandoned corridors of the hospital. He makes it to a nearby elevator and to his surprise a half-eaten corpse falls out, Rick tries calling for help, but nobody answers. He then heads for the cafeteria which has been barricaded by a piece of wood, Rick removes the wood and opens the doors to find a room full of re-animated corpses. He quickly moves backwards, however one of the zombies grabs his shirt and they fall into down a set of stairs. The zombie lands on it neck and it's head snaps off, Rick quickly head for the exit doors at the bottom of the stairwell and barricades them with his belt. He then tries commandeering a vehicle from the hospital's car park, but finds them all locked. He then walks outside and heads back to his neighborhood in search of his family. TV Series Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia "TS-19" The hospital is relatively small with only 4-5 floors, typical for rural Georgia county hospitals. Rick Grimes was comatose and under intensive care in the south wing recovery ward at the hospital. Shane made visits to his wounded friend, and gave flowers from his fellow colleagues. During Rick's hospital stay, the outbreak occurred and the hospital was left in ruins and overrun by walkers. Upon Shane's last visit to Rick's room, he hears shouts that erupted from the hallway as the military began evacuating some staff and patients, while others ran through the corridors. He decides to get a hospital bed to attempt to move Rick. Explosions rock the building; Rick's life support system powers down. Rick's vitals fade, leading Shane to believe that Rick is dead. He barricades the room with a stretcher and flees the hospital for Lori and Carl. Post-Apocalypse The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath Harrison Memorial Hospital is the main location of this webisode series. The hospital is the shelter of Dr. Gale Macones, the only doctor that managed to survive. One day, she encounters Karina and Paul, and saves them from a zombie. They got to the hospital since Paul got wounded and the two of them were looking for help. Gale tells Karina that Paul is doomed and after little time of treatment, she decides to put him away and locks him in the cafeteria, where all the undead are kept. Feeling lonely and punished, Karina is revealed by Gale that she offers people a way out of the apocalypse, a lethal and painless injection that kills people without suffering. Karina decides to take it, not knowing that Paul is alive, who wakes up in the cafeteria and manages to fight off the zombies and open the locked doors. Paul gets to the room where Karina and gale are and watches his friend pass away. Gale explains to a confused and enraged Paul her purpose and allows him to kill her if he feels that it is the right thing. However, her fate is left unknown as Paul leaves with a zombified Karina, not before Paul chains the cafeteria doors and paints "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE" with a spray. Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Some time later, Rick wakes up and walks around the battle scarred hospital, finding the power out, furniture overturned, papers everywhere, the decaying body of a woman on the ground, bullet holes, and some dried blood. As he travels through the empty halls, he finds the double doors to the hospital cafeteria, with the spray-painted words "DON'T OPEN DEAD INSIDE" above the door handles which have been barricaded with wood and chains. As he draws closer to the doors, a pair of hands burst through, with the sound of moans. Rick quickly leaves, making his way through a dark stairwell and outside, encountering hundreds of rotting and flyblown human bodies covered in sheets. Horrified, Rick flees the hospital and begins looking for his family. Inhabitants TV Series Deaths *Numerous staff and hospital patients - Executed by the military and killed by walkers. *Several US military soldiers - Killed by friendly fire and walkers. Webisodes Survivors *Gale Macones - A doctor who worked in the hospital. Deaths *Karina - Committed suicide with the vials velonose injected by the doctor, later reanimated into a zombie. Gallery Comic Series Walking Dead page by doom beep.jpg Walking-Dead-Coamic-Book.jpg Rick_Grimes_-_hospital.jpg wdead_shot1l.jpg ec16bdf80d2572d1b78d2df96fa93a51.jpg 970123_388685864580542_1430430546_n.jpg 935353_388043674644761_333692972_n.jpg TV Series 1х01 Палата Рика.jpg К1х01 коридоры больницы.jpg Rick in hospital.jpg Days Gone Bye 1.jpg Ffs.png Rick finds bodies.jpg TWD_Ep_101_Sneak-325.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-31-14h18m43s250.png vlcsnap-2013-08-31-14h20m30s45.png vlcsnap-2013-08-31-14h20m37s108.png vlcsnap-2013-08-31-14h19m58s238.png vlcsnap-2013-08-31-14h18m05s126.png vlcsnap-2013-09-19-16h20m28s54.png 562315_10101113010055947_1691391246_n.jpg Webisodes Don't open dead inside.jpg Trivia *Both hospitals share the same name even though in the Comic Series, Rick lives in Kentucky and in the TV Series, he lives in rural Georgia. *Paul from The Walking Dead Webisodes: The Oath is the person who sprayed "DON'T OPEN, DEAD INSIDE" on the cafeteria doors. Category:TV Series Category:Comics Category:TV Series Locations Category:Comic Series Locations Category:Webisodes